El retorno de El Perro
by Gato rojo
Summary: El Perro está vivo, y tras la llegada de un caballero a la Isla Tranquila, las cosas volverán a encenderse entre él y Sansa Stark.


"El retorno de El Perro"

Todos los personajes y localizaciones pertenecen a George.R.R. Martin.

Dedicado a ChaosCat413, espero lo disfrutes.

En otro tiempo tenía un rostro, una espada y un bello símbolo bordado al pecho, su familia era reconocida por su historia, y por la crueldad de su hermano. Pero hoy vive en calma junto a quienes habitan y visitan aquel lugar llamado Isla Tranquila.

"Si los dioses existieran, sus muertes habrían sido más lentas y dolorosas" —Pensó El Perro al quitarse las vendas que llevaba en la cabeza.

—Tenéis que limpiaros el rostro cuando os quitéis las vendas —Le dijo el mayor de los hermanos cuando le curó, llenando de telas y ungüentos su piel enrojecida de sangre. Obediente como un perro lo hizo, un día junto al lago en que pescaba con una red hecha por él mismo, y en que las carpas multicolores eran visibles a través del agua cristalina y a la vez, reflejaba la luz y el paisaje de las últimas nociones de un día que ya acababa.

No hay sorpresas en esta vida —Reflexionó al verse tal y como antes en el espejo natural del lago, el rostro quemado por una parte, sumado a las nuevas cicatrices que surcaban su frente y mejillas, su oreja, que a cualquier mujer hubiese parecido demasiado grande, se volvió bella comparada con la mutilada que tenía al otro lado. La tela que quitó de su cabeza pudo haberse usado en algo más, o eso fue lo que cree haber escuchado decir al mayor de los hermanos, pero no terminó limpia para la fabricación de lámparas o antorchas, sino que acabó hecha una bola junto al lugar que usaba para pescar, una roca con forma piramidal, y que de algún modo tenía un efecto atrayente en las personas, quizás la posición en lo alto, o quizás es tan sólo un buen lugar para pescar y sentir que se es de utilidad en la comunidad de la isla, Sandor lo hacía porque descubrió que por alguna razón, los lagos le relajaban, más que los mares y ríos, que le recordaban a barcos y matanzas, guerras y mutilaciones, Aguas negras y el... calor de aquella batalla, pero en cambio, un lago le tranquilizaba, como lo haría un baño de agua caliente, la muerte de un enemigo, o la suave voz de una doncella como Sansa Stark.

Eres afortunado —Dijo en su cabeza al pez que sacó del lago. Se revolvía, golpeando el interior de la red con fuerza, como si pudiese salir, como si quien hubiese sido El Perro no la tuviese sujeta, cerrada, y con la mano firme de la espada. Arrojó al ahora pescado a la hierba que crecía junto al agua, y buscó el trozo de madera que había apartado para el momento, tenía una forma alargada y gruesa, como un garrote. Lo alzó, afirmando su peso en la rodilla de su pierna sana, y sujetando el pescado con la mano izquierda, lo embistió agresivamente detrás de los ojos con la madera, un ojo salió de su órbita, pero el ahogamiento del pez se acabó de inmediato, al igual que la fuerza del animal. Es más de lo que muchos podemos aspirar, aquel pez, al igual que todos los demás de su especie, jamás sufrirán como los humanos pueden sufrir, o causar sufrimiento como los humanos pueden, aquel pez, tiene un gran final acabando en la bolsa de quien antes fuese El Perro, yendo camino a las cabañas y cocinas de la isla, al menos aportará algo, no como la muerte de Sandor, la cual estuvo llena de indiferencia y olvido.

Camino a la cabaña en que dormía, observó como los demás habitantes de la isla, silenciosos, llevaban en bolsas, sacos y cajas los suministros obtenidos en un día de trabajo, algunos cargaban frutas, otros carnes de distintas clases, y los últimos, muchas ramas, maderas y diferentes tipos de plantas para la fabricación de cuerdas. Siendo aquella la última hora iluminada, muchos se dirigían a rezar antes del descanso, pero quien hubiese sido El Perro pasó por las cocinas a entregar la pesca del día, dentro de la cabaña que expelía distintos aromas a comida desde el interior, un hombre grande le recibió sin decirle palabra alguna, sólo le enseñó un cubo en el que dejar todos los pescados, y Sandor lo hizo; de entre todos los que había, el hombre grande tomó uno, lo apoyó en una mesa de madera, y con dos movimientos destripó al pez, quitando espinas, los huevos que llevaba la hembra en el vientre, y lo más importante, sólo un mínimo de carne con las entrañas. Esa noche tenía un gran pez ensartado en una vara, el cocinero lo asó y agregó solamente sal, pero era de las mejores comidas que había probado en los últimos meses.

Caminaba por las orillas del mar, esta vez sí a la cabaña en que pasaba las noches, intercalando pasos y mordiscos, ya sentía que le llenaba el estómago cuando iba por la mitad de su comida, a otra persona se le hubiese revuelto al ver lo que él vio en la orilla, arrastrado como la madera, como él también había llegado, dio un mordisco, un cuerpo con una flecha clavada en la garganta, tenía de rojo las aguas tranquilas, llevaba cota de malla y ningún blasón.

"De seguro un mercenario" —Pensó mientras daba otro mordisco. Otro habitante de la isla salió corriendo en busca de más gente para hacer algo, Sandor tomó un gran bocado que le diese energías y clavó su pescado en la arena, ya lo comería más tarde, acercándose al mar, pudo tomar la mano del cadáver, atraerlo y sujetarlo de las axilas, era liviano, así que aún con la pierna mal pudo llevarlo sólo a la arena.

"Nadie que conozca" —Pensó al examinar su rostro, tenía el cabello corto y negro, los labios delgados y purpúreos y un corte de lado a lado en su cuello, había muerto hace poco.

—Hay uno vivo —Dijo señalando al mar el mayor de los hermanos, el que había llegado con un pequeño séquito de seis personas, las cuales no dudaron en entrar al mar para sacar al hombre que a duras penas podía nadar, eran demasiados para una sola persona, y entre todos, lo cargaban torpemente a la orilla.

"Yo saqué a este sólo, y estaba muerto" —Pensó.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —Le repetía al hombre que llegó del mar, mientras sus mojados acólitos lo depositaban en la orilla, tenía mal aspecto, era viejo y de cabello anaranjado, sin embargo, mojado parecía rojo como el vino, igual que las heridas que surcaban su cuerpo a la altura del estómago.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Preguntó el hermano cuando el náufrago botó una gran cantidad de agua por la boca.

—Soy S... —Respondía el hombre entre toses —soy Shadrich, Ser… Shadrich.

s

—Shadrich, ahora está a salvo, no tiene por qué preocuparse, nosotros podremos curar sus heridas, sólo debe mantener la calma.

—Gr... gracias, por su amabilidad, buen hombre, pero es mi deber volver al mar, Sansa Stark ha huido.

Poco más tarde, cuando el sol ya se había ido, El Perro pasaba entre los distintos caballos del establo de la Isla tranquila, buscaba un viejo compañero, esperando que este se acordara de él, algunos caballos se despertaron con su presencia, pero la mayoría permanecieron dormidos, lo que en realidad no provocaba una notoria diferencia entre ellos. Al final del establo lo encontró, rodeado por muchas cuerdas, no lo querían atar, pero sí hacerlo sentir atado, cuando El Perro se puso junto a él se despertó, rompiendo el silencio con un sonoro relincho, lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a todos los habitantes de la isla, El Perro tomó de su cinturón un cuchillo digno de un caballero, y cortó las dos cuerdas que mantenían al animal en su sitio.

—Tenemos un largo viaje que dar, Desconocido —Susurró al animal cuando le puso la silla.

Anteriormente, quien hubiese sido El Perro le dio una visita a Shadrich El Caballero, se encontraba solo en la habitación que le entregaron para descansar el cuerpo antes de seguir su viaje, se veía viejo, como listo para adentrarse en la tumba, aunque de seguro no tenía tantos años.

—El Perro —Dijo aquella vez al verlo entrar en la habitación.

—Al parecer, tener un yelmo con forma de perro no es suficiente, debería llevar una máscara completa y córtale la lengua a quien hubiese visto mi cara, o quizás sólo matar a los hijos de perra.

—No temo a un caballero cobarde, que escapa de la guerra, que escapó del Aguas Negras y deja una ciudad bajo el fuego enemigo, otros tuvimos que luchar por los caballeros desertores como vos, otro hombre murió en tu lugar.

—Mucha gente suele morir por mi culpa, pero cuidar la vida es responsabilidad de cada uno. Nadie hará nada por ti, ¿así que por qué debería preocuparme por un bastardo hijo de perra con sed de gloria? —Dijo, y volvió a ser El Perro.

—Por honor —Dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba.

El Perro se acercó a las pertenencias del caballero, las cuales yacían desperdigadas encima de una mesa en la habitación, ropas, botas, una bolsa con dinero y una espada reluciente, afilada y bien cuidada, le habían quitado la vaina que la cubría, lo que la hacía brillar en los ojos de El Perro.

—¿El honor hará que me intimides desarmado?… pues no funciona, la moral de los caballeros está tan rota como yo, y sé que no lo admitirás, porque todos los caballeros son orgullosos como tú, pero eres más parecido a mi de lo que estás dispuesto a conceder, todos los que cargamos con armas terminamos asesinando, eres un carnicero, de personas, al igual que yo.

—No tienes honor —Respondió cansinamente. Y acercándose rápido, pero tambaleante trató de enterrar un cuchillo en las carnes de El Perro, aún no se había aletargado tanto y este logró evitarlo, lanzando un tajo que rebanó la mano del caballero, llevándolo al suelo y al infierno en la tierra en cuanto a dolor.

—¡Hijo de…!

—Vaya, pensé que el honor haría que la mano se me cayese a mi también —Dijo calmado y burlón El Perro.

Afuera las cosas comenzaban a intensificarse, con los hermanos no sabiendo que hacer, y como muchos no podían hablar, la noticia de lo que la gente había oído se tardaba en llegar de un lugar a otro.

—Te mataré, te mataré —Susurraba el ratón loco, mientras se retorcía en el suelo. Pero ya no podría hacerlo, El Perro tomó de la mano cortada el cuchillo, que seguía empuñado aunque sin fuerza por la mano muerta.

—Algo digno de un caballero —Dijo observando el cuchillo con una mano, mientras tomaba la espada con la otra, —ahora… si tienes algo de honor de verdad, dime lo que pasó con Sansa Stark.

"Aquellos fueron los últimos segundos de Ser Shadrich" —Pensó cuando abandonaba la isla, un hombre que murió siendo un caballero de canciones, o al menos creyéndose uno, "quizás al pajarito le hubiese caído bien", pero había muerto, y antes de morir le había dicho donde la perdieron, donde Sansa Stark demostró que podía cuidarse a sí misma, además de qué había sido de ella desde que la vio por última vez. Nunca le creyó capaz de matar a Joffrey, mucho menos escapar de la reina Cersei dos veces.

El caballo de guerra no tuvo problemas en cruzar el río, la luna llena bañaba los cuerpos de El Perro y El Desconocido, ambos comenzaban otro viaje, en busca del pajarito, que por fin aprendió a volar. El Perro sólo esperaba llegar antes que la gente de Cersei, o los de Petyr, todos son amenazas cuando hay oro y tierras antes.

"Debí asesinarlo ahí mismo" —Pensó cuando recordó cómo Ser Shadrich le había contado el desenmascarar de la hija de Petyr Baelish, y cómo ella y su supuesto padre fueron secuestrados y llevados por el camino del tridente ante el rey.

"Ya te encontraré, Sansa Stark".


End file.
